Symphonic Journey
by Underwater Dreaming
Summary: Join Lloyd Irving and friends as he begins the greatest journey of all... High School! The battles, fights, and typical drama await! But at this high school, there is more than meets the eye. AU (Further information inside.)


A/N: Hello! It's an AU! And as with my other stories, the portrayal of characters and various events, is from my personal head-canon. I'll be sure to explain anything that has changed dramatically from the original, or could cause confusion. Thank you, and I hope that you can enjoy my story.

* * *

Begin/Prologue

The early morning dew hung to countless green leaves. The forest was mostly quiet, animal activity only just beginning, but a loud thump and muffled cursing from the wooden building that called the forest home was far from restful.

Inside, a tangled mass writhed on the floor, red and blue blurring together as it rolled around and bulged, as if something inside was trying to escape.

A brisk rap on the door brought pause to the lump hence dubbed as the Pile of Doom, and a muffled moan escaped. Without any further pause, the door opened and a diminutive blonde entered with an armful of washing. The scent of baking wafted through the door as she began to giggle at the sight before her.

A long, slow groan escaped the Pile as a tuft of reddish-brown hair pushed its way out through a hole.

"Oh, sweetie. If you don't hurry up you'll be late for the bus!" She put the clothes on the end of the bed and began to fold them with neat, practised motions.

Lloyd pushed one arm through the offending sweater, then the next, only to flop back to the floor in disgust when he realized it was on backwards.

As he defeated the final article of clothing (Jeans! Evil creations of Desians, he swore.) she had placed the last folded item in a hard red suitcase next to the bed.

He grinned at her. "Aw, thanks Mom." She only smiled and headed back out the door.

"Better get a move on, or you'll be late." With that in mind he flew around the cramped room, snatching up various knick-knacks and stray clothes, diving into a pile of dirty laundry for a jacket, before turning to the GameCube mournfully. He doubted there was room for it in his case, and it'd probably get damaged in transit, anyway.

In the end, he made do with his GameCube portable, the next best thing. Shoving a few games in his shoulder bag, he looked to see if there was anything else.

Ah. Yes. He grabbed up the long cylindrical object and slung it over his shoulder along with his bag.

The suitcase seemed to be another problem altogether, however. He leaned practically all his weight on it, but it just wouldn't close. Glancing around surreptitiously, he fished around and tossed a few random items out onto the floor.

Deed done, the lid finally managed to clock shut, and he was on his way.

Downstairs, his mother stood cooking, but she turned it down and came to give him a hug as he entered.

"I'm really going to miss you, you know." she smiled. Both sad, and happy. "I know, Mom. I'm gonna miss you too." His mother Clara had adopted him when he was only 2 years old, and she'd put everything into taking care of him, even despite her own health that was poor at times.

After goodbyes and well wishes were exchanged, he headed out the door, his mothers farewell followed by an afterthought, "Oh yes, there's a package for you at the post. You'll pick it up on the way, right?" He called out the affirmative as he left.

/

As he rode his bike down the bumpy forest road, he took in the scenery again for what would be the the last time in a while. Perhaps ever, if he got his wish and was able to enlist in the army.

He took it all in very carefully, the wind messing up his hair and the occasional leaf fluttering past his face. All in all, the journey into town didn't take very long. On the small back road, he didn't pass anyone.

As he turned into the foggy main street, he noted it was fairly quiet, with only one or two stragglers. Though considering the fairly early hour of the morning, he wasn't surprised that it was not crowded. A few shops here and there had employees setting up, but not yet open.

Since the post office was on the way to the station, he figured he'd drop in as he passed. As he removed his helmet and entered with a small chime, the older woman at the counter looked up and smiled. "Why hello there, Lloyd. Here for your package, right? And I heard you're leaving, too!"

She swept back behind to the shelves, scanning for the required item. "Yeah, I'm leaving this morning, actually. Gonna miss everyone."

After a minute, she returned holding a small box. It was wrapped in plain brown paper, and had only his name and address. No return address, or anything that hinted at the contents. "Any idea what it is, Marble?"

She shook her head and slid it to him over the counter. "No sender in the system. Very mysterious, and all that." Taking it in his hands, he gave it a once over, lifting and then shaking it a bit. Marble smiled. "Well, why don't you just open it."

He nodded, and was well and truly intending to do so, when he caught sight of the clock. "Ah, sh- crap! The time! I'll be late! Sorry Marble, I've got to get going! I'll write, promise!" And with that he was out the door and stowing the box away in the seat compartment of his motorbike.

He then proceeded to gun it out to the station.

/

Upon arriving at the station he pulled to a stop with a screech, but thankfully the station was pretty much deserted, attracting only the eyes of a woman with her son sitting at the bench in the far corner. Looking at the clock he quickly checked the time, and was relieved to see he still had a good 15 minutes.

Heading to the ticket booth he pulled out his travel papers and passport, along with his luggage tag. Since the destination was restricted, official documentation was required for both entry and exit. He still cringed at the goofy looking picture in his passport. After a moment, the man in the booth asked for his bike keys, which he dutifully handed over.

"No scratches on her, yeah?" He tried for a joking tone, but the man didn't seem to particularly care about it as he passed back a folder with a bundle of papers. A ticket was stapled to the front.

"You will need to board Bus 104. After you arrive in Meltokio, there is a days stop over, and then continued transit to the final destination. Find enclosed relevant information about the city, as well as the details of your hotel booking and main transportation."

Clutching the folder in his hand, he headed for the bus stop, scanning Bus 104. It wasn't long before it pulled up, a great big red thing with the 'Wilder Buses' logo emblazoned on it. He felt like sneering at the giant megacorporation's influence on yet another faucet of life, but turned away and looked down the hill.

The sun had risen somewhat more, illuminating the silhouette of the familiar small town he'd grown up in. Something told him he might not be seeing the town for a while, and so he took it in, in great detail.

And then he turned and boarded the bus.


End file.
